Leather, Lace and Fords
by whitewind04578
Summary: (SI, AU!apocalypse never happened) Camila Smith is a fifteen year old girl, living at a boarding school. After an accident with a hunt gone wrong at her school, she decides to leave and travel the country, hunting things, and saving people. The family business.


**_**Hello, folks! This is my first Supernatural fic, and I'm excited to see where it goes. R and R, please and thanks. I'd appreciate any tips or things on lore, how to kill something appropriately, ect. Thanks again!**_**

 _ **August 10th**_

A cafeteria is a cafeteria, wherever you go.

I'm writing this sitting next to Danny Grisham. _Danny Grisham._ Like, whut? What is he doing sitting next to me, you ask? Well, Henny says he likes me, but I think it's because I give him the candy he likes. Those little cherry things that taste like fake flavouring? Yeah, them.

Lisa is failing math again, and I'm supposed to be helping her. Of course, I'm writing, instead, but I can't help it.

See, I need to tell you something, book.

I think my school is haunted.

(linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak)

Camila Smith looked up from her diary, and frowned at the table. "That sounds about right," she said absently to her best friend, Lisa. The brown haired girl got up, giving her two friends, Lisa and Henrika, plus Danny Grisham, a smile. "I think I'm gonna get to the library for a while."

Lisa, a dark headed girl with limpid eyes the color of melted chocolate, tugged on her arm. "C'mon, Cam, you've been spending all your time there."

Henrika tossed a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. "She told you. _Research_ , she said."

Cam gave an apologetic tilt of the head, and stepped back, diary folded under one arm. "I'm reading up on somethings. Don't worry, I'll be back to normal in a bit." _Once I call my uncle_ , she added silently, turning on her heel, and making for the door.

She wound her way around the tables, and slid out the doors. The long hall leading from the cafeteria was lushly carpeted, a mellow and boring pattern repeating, and Cam's footsteps were muffled as she made her way toward the old library, with a glance over her shoulder.

As she swept past the fork leading to the dorms, the hall light flickered, and she stopped dead, swiftly turning her back to the wall, and slipping her hand into her school bag hanging at her side.

"Anyone there?" She winced. _Stupid. Not like they'll yell back, 'Yeah, just me, you friendly school ghost!'_

Cam edged toward the library door, just a few feet from where she was standing.

 _Don't hurt me._

The whisper was rasped from deep in someone's throat.

Cam whipped to her right, a hunting knife in hand now. "Who's there?"

She twisted to her right, and was confronted with a girl. She had long hair, wide eyes and a slight build. She wore the school's clothing, a skirt and white blouse. She reached for Cam, and the brown haired girl skipped back, chest heaving now.

"Stay back!" Cam eyed her, and the water that seemed to be pooling around the girl's feet.

 _Please, don't hurt me!_

The lights gave another violent flicker and died, the girl blurring around the edges. She shivered violently, and appeared a few inches from Cam.

The air became deathly cold, and Cam panted softly, watching the girl with wide eyes.

 _Don't hurt me_.

Cam gulped. "I-I won't. I won't hurt. I promise. W-what's your name?"

 _Please! Don't hurt me_!

The girl let her head fall back, silky looking hair parting to expose a deep slash running from either side of her jaw, a mockery of a smile.

 _Mary, don't hurt me!_

Cam gasped, and fell back on her butt, scooting away rapidly.

The girl blurred violently and disappeared with a cry.

The air returned rapidly to normal temperature, and Cam let out a breath she had been holding, and slumped onto the floor. "Damn it." She murmured, and then got to her feet slowly.

That just confirmed her suspicions, and now she was determined to figure what happened.

Cam replaced her hunting knife in the sheath and tucked it into her school bag, before stepping into the library.

A minute later, she was seated on the edge of a table, legs swinging, flipping through school records.

She mused out loud, now pacing in front of the table.

"That girl wore the school uniform, so she was student here, but _when_?" Cam growled, throwing the yearbook she was looking through on the table.

It flopped open to the year 1957, and Cam pounced on it, holding the book close to her face now.

"I'll be." She murmured. "Class of '57. Sharon White." She turned on her heel, and stomped over to the computer, flicking the screen on.

She tapped her foot impatiently, and then typed in 'Sharon White, death, 1957'.

Cam leaned forward, and grinned triumphantly.

(linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak)

"So, guys. Listen to this." Cam slung her arms around Lisa and Henrika's shoulders, matching their pace. "There was this girl here, in 1957, named Sharon White. Apparently, she was murdered on the dorms. They never caught who did it."

The school hall rang with voices, and the sound of shoes on hard floor.

"Yes, so what?" Henrika said, arching a brow at Cam.

The brown haired girl tossed her head. "I just thought it was interesting."

Lisa gave a shudder, and clutched her books to her chest. "Don't talk about stuff like that, Cammy." She shook her head. "Let the dead lie."

Henrika gave Lisa an appraising look. "Are you scared?" she asked teasingly, with a smirk.

Cam sighed. "You guys aren't interested in this at all, are you?"

"Um, no." Henrika snorted. "Why would we be? Some dead girl from '57?"

Lisa shook her head again, eyes wide, dark curls falling around her shoulders. "Please, let's leave this conversation alone, please!"

"Okay, fine." Henrika gave her a look, and then scoffed.

Cam pulled her arms from their shoulders, and folded them across her chest. "Anyone wanna come back to my room with me? We could study together."

"No, I've got Gerald coming over."

Lisa shook her head at Cam, and turned to Henrika, " _Him_? Really, Henny, you can do better."

Cam gave the two a wave as they headed toward their separate rooms, and continued down the hall herself.

"This is really weird." She muttered, unlocking her door and pushing it inward. "Like, really, really weird. I need to find out who killed Sharon White, and burn their bones."

Cam closed the door, and turned, catching the sound of the lamp clicking on.

Her hand flashed into her bag, drawing the hunting knife in seconds. She whirled around and stopped dead.

"Hey, little sis."


End file.
